Just plain old good time
by L1v
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou plays mahjongg


Just plain old good time By: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki does not belong to me but to Kazuya Minekura.  
  
"Ne, we're starting without Gojyo?"  
  
"Leave him alone, Hakkai, he's too slow."  
  
"Na! That means we have to take out one set!" Son Goku said amidst the noise of them and others shuffling the mahjongg tiles around. Demons have attacked them on the morning and afternoon and they thought they needed some time off from their mission. The idea of an all-in-one inn, restaurant and mahjongg house was attractive. Even if they had to pay big, Sanzo didn't care.  
  
"Hai, sou desu." Cho Hakkai, who was seated near the wall, didn't stop shuffling the tiles. He wore a loose off-white full-sleeved top and his journey pants. Goku settled for a plain white half-sleeved top and a pair of shorts. Sanzo, as always, settled for his spandex. But the robe was off...literally. "Sanzo, what would you want taken off?" He asked, looking at the monk, his hands still at work.  
  
"The Bamboos." Genjo Sanzo took the tile of four bamboos from the pile and looked at it, halting from his shuffling. "This had always brought me bad luck."  
  
"Na!! That's my lucky tile!" Goku protested, pausing from shuffling. He was the player facing Sanzo.  
  
"Uruse, we'll take this set out."  
  
"Demo, I hardly win!" Goku snorted. "Kechi! Now, I'll never win."  
  
"Daijoubu, Goku." Hakkai smiled at the boy. "Remember when you won four times against all of us? Try your luck, Goku."  
  
Goku sighed. "Maybe you're right." So, he started getting down to business of taking out Bamboos along with Hakkai and Sanzo. Not long, their hands were set and Goku was declared the East Wind.  
  
Silence enveloped the three of them for a short while with only the sound of tiles being thrown and probably a few 'Kang's, 'Tui's and 'Chow's.  
  
"Na," Goku took a tile from the so-called 'gate' and looked for a pair of it on his hand. "What do you think is Ero Kappa doing?" Finding that there is none to pair it with, he threw the tile away.  
  
"I think he's taking a bath. Tui desu." Hakkai calmly took the tile and saw that Sanzo was also aiming for it. "Ettou...gomen nasai, Sanzo."  
  
"Chi, do whatever you want with it." Sanzo waved the tile off and retrieved his hand. He leaned against his chair and rested his right elbow on his left hand, rested on his abdomen.  
  
"Hai, hai." Hakkai aligned the little white block he tui'd on top of the tiles set in front of him along with the pair he has on his hand. "Demo, he's taking strangely long tonight." He threw off a tile from his hand, one with one circle on it.  
  
"Hmp." Sanzo watched Goku throw another tile. "He's probably having a hard time zipping his pants. Good for him, it's probably finally broken from his zipping and unzipping it." He stretched his arm and took one from the gate of tiles in front of Goku. When he looked at it, muffled laughter came from his two companions.  
  
"Kakke desu, Sanzo!" Goku continued to laugh.  
  
"Hahaha! Ne, let's hope that doesn't happen. We haven't bought pants for him yet." Hakkai took another tile from the gate right after Sanzo threw one tile off and hit it lightly on a tile in front of him. He looked at the tile and sighed, shaking his head. "Yareyare desu ne, just when I needed you." He decided to throw the tile of 'No. 2' away.  
  
"Na! Chow!" Swiftly, Goku took the tile Hakkai threw and aligned it on his gate with the tiles of 'No. 3' and 'No. 4' from his hand. "Suge!! I think I'm gonna win!"  
  
Sanzo calmly took another tile from the gate and looked at it. "Chi, too lenient." He inserted it in between his tiles. "Four Happiness." He declared. He pushed his tiles down maintaining its alignment as he declared his win.  
  
"Heh?!"  
  
"Mahjongg desu!" Hakkai was standing half-way to see what Sanzo got, his hand held on the mahjongg table.  
  
"Na!!! You've got the tile I'm waiting for!!" Goku pointed to the tile that symbolized the red dragon.  
  
"Yareyare desu ne, I had a gut feeling Sanzo would win first round." Hakkai returned to sitting down.  
  
"Naaa! He always does!" Goku added.  
  
"Don't tell me you're giving up?" Sanzo challenged.  
  
"Iya! I'm gonna win next!" Goku proclaimed and turned all his tiles facing down. Soon, they were all shuffling the tiles again.  
  
"Oii!"  
  
"Gojyo!" Hakkai turned and smiled to the topless man with a towel hanging on his neck. "You've finally come. We just finished the first round."  
  
"Nanda to?? You didn't even wait for me!" Sha Gojyo settled himself in front of Hakkai. The shuffling had finished and he was fixing his hand along with them already.  
  
"You were too slow." Sanzo answered, finishing setting his tiles. He was the first to do so.  
  
"Teme, Ero Kappa! Who said you can join??" Goku was the next one who finished setting up his tiles.  
  
"I can always join, saru." Gojyo grinned at Goku and created a temple's roof with the mahjongg tiles. Hakkai was the last one to finish.  
  
"Ne, Gojyo, isn't it a little bit cold?" Hakkai asked his friend with concern in his voice. But he was obviously not very worried.  
  
"Iya, I'm used to it." Gojyo pushed his wet hair all to his back. "So! Who won?"  
  
"Sanzo." Goku answered as the man took the dice and threw it to the center of the table after shaking it for a couple of times.  
  
Sanzo counted the dots faced up silently and declared the East Wind. "Goku."  
  
"Ore??" Goku pointed to himself with much happiness. "Suuuge! I-kuzooo!"  
  
"Just because you're the East Wind, doesn't make you a winner, saru." Gojyo waited for everyone to take their tiles before he took his for his hand.  
  
Goku moved the tiles in front of him to 'open the gate' and start the game. He took his first tile, looked at it and decided to keep it. "Na, haraheta desu."  
  
"Urusai." Sanzo found the tile Goku threw useless.  
  
"Daijoubu, Goku. We'll get someone to fetch food for us." Hakkai took a tile from the gate, hit it lightly on a tile, and threw it away after looking at it. It was another one of those tiles with characters.  
  
"Everything he wants to eat wouldn't fit here in this little space we have." Gojyo watched Sanzo take and throw a tile he didn't need. Before Goku could take Sanzo's tile for a 'tui' he took a tile from the gate and smiled upon hearing Goku scowl at him. "You're not only supposed to be lucky here, saru. You're also supposed to be fast." He kept his tile and looked for a good one to throw.  
  
"I'm glad you know." Sanzo felt Gojyo's glare on him but pretended to ignore it by rearranging his tiles.  
  
Gojyo took a tile with the word 'south' on it and discarded it.  
  
"Tui!" Sanzo's hand took the tile and aligned it with his two other like tiles.  
  
"Nanda to?? I just gave the bouzu a tile??"  
  
Hakkai laughed. "Ne, Gojyo. This requires good judgement, too."  
  
Gojyo groaned. "This is just the start of the game after all..."  
  
Hakkai took a tile from the gate upon seeing that he didn't need the tile Sanzo threw off. He hit it lightly on the tiles behind his hand and looked at it. "Sugoi desu ne." He inserted it in his hand and looked for something to throw. "Ne, Gojyo."  
  
"Mm?" Gojyo's elbow was on the table's edge with his chin on his palm.  
  
"Hakuryu wa doko da?" Hakkai took the tile with 'south' written on it and threw it off.  
  
"Na, Sanzo! You could have gone for a pong!" Goku called upon seeing the discarded tile.  
  
"Hakuryu's asleep on his basket under your bed." Gojyo faced Hakkai as the game went on with Goku's turn. "I had to make sure he wasn't left in the open."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Gojyo."  
  
"Oi," Sanzo watched Gojyo take a tile from the gate.  
  
"Eh?" Gojyo hid his tile from Goku's peeking eyes.  
  
"Does that mean you didn't lock the room?"  
  
"And how would we come in if I did?" Gojyo looked at the tile and placed it in his hand as he took one to throw away.  
  
"Baka, I have the keys." Sanzo looked at the tile Gojyo threw off. "It's not my room, anyway."  
  
"Anou...I'm pretty much sure I've got things secured." Hakkai saw Sanzo's hand move for a tile on the gate.  
  
"So do I. Hakuryu can warn us, anyway." Gojyo saw the tile Sanzo threw off and faced Hakkai who was to take his turn but Goku's hand had already taken the tile Sanzo discarded.  
  
"Tui!!" Goku called loudly and set the like tiles in front of him. "Na, Hakkai," He studied his hand, looking for something to throw off. "I always see a gas jug on Hakuryu's back whenever he is Jiipu."  
  
"Ah, sou," Gojyo added. "What is it for? Hakuryu never needed gas, did he?"  
  
"Ne, I thought I'd place it in case we needed it." Hakkai scratched his head.  
  
"Isn't it going to rot or something?" Gojyo took a tile calmly after Goku had discarded one. He looked at what he took.  
  
"Gases don't rot, baka." Sanzo watched Gojyo throw another tile and took it. "Chow." He aligned the tiles with two more and showed his hand declaring his win. "Thirteen Unique Wonders."  
  
"Nanda to??"  
  
"Sanzo won again~" Goku wailed.  
  
"Shikuso! I only need to get rid of one tile and I win!"  
  
Hakkai, on the other hand, just laughed. "So do I!" He faced the monk. "Sanzo seems to be having fun."  
  
"I feel insulted. Another round!" Gojyo declared and had Goku's decision with him. Everyone turned their tiles down and shuffled once more. "Shikuso, I have a gut feeling I'm not going to win tonight."  
  
"Na!! What about me??"  
  
"Fend for yourself, saru!"  
  
"Teme!"  
  
"Maa maa, minna." Hakkai had to make his voice louder to be heard from the colliding tiles. "Let's just see who wins this round, ne?"  
  
"Oi, Hakkai,"  
  
"Hai?" Hakkai withdrew his hands from the tiles and started arranging his own.  
  
"Who do YOU think would win this round?"  
  
"Sanzo desho." Hakkai was close to finishing his arrangement. "Demo, we wouldn't know."  
  
"You people are so childish." Sanzo took the dice to roll it once more. He threw it to the center and counted mentally. "...Ore." His hands moved to take his tiles while the others waited. And soon, they were playing once more.  
  
"Na! When can we get some food?" Goku faced Hakkai who took a tile from the gate now in front of Sanzo and hit it lightly on the tiles.  
  
"Don't you feel any tension, saru??" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Demo ore wa haraheta desu~" Goku took a tile from the gate and looked at it. "Na...Sanzo..."  
  
"Nani?" Sanzo sounded as if he was brooding.  
  
"Haraheta yo~" Goku added the tile he got to his hand and threw one off.  
  
"Oop! Chow!" Gojyo declared and snatched the thrown tile away. He revealed his set and took the rightmost tile of his hand to throw.  
  
"Chow...? Na, now I'm really hungry." Goku held his stomach that growled.  
  
"Chi!" Sanzo took a tile from the gate while he talked to Hakkai, looking at it. "Oi, Hakkai. Go get him some food." He heard Hakkai's 'Hai hai.' and took his time deciding whether to throw it or not.  
  
"Waiii!" Goku rejoiced as Hakkai requested for a huge bowl of fried noodles. "Sankyu!"  
  
Sanzo discarded the tile he got and saw Hakkai take it.  
  
"Chow desu!" Hakkai took his other two tiles and placed it on top of his gate. He threw one tile away.  
  
"Tui--" Goku was to get the tile when he noticed it wasn't what he was aiming for. "Anou...iya, it's not what I'm looking for."  
  
"Nanda to, saru? Are you THAT hungry??" Gojyo watched Goku who decided on a tile he took from the gate.  
  
"He's always that hungry." Sanzo rested his elbow on the edge of the table and leaned against his fist.  
  
"Na, I wonder how big their bowl of fried noodles is." Goku threw a tile away.  
  
"Ne, maybe I should have ordered two?" Hakkai smiled as he swiftly took the tile Goku had discarded. But at the same time, Gojyo had moved for a tile on the gate and took it.  
  
"Heh?!" Goku stood up and looked at the hands of two different players holding one tile each. "Who was first??"  
  
Both Hakkai and Gojyo were giving rather surprised looks at each other.  
  
"Anou...was it you, Gojyo?"  
  
"How should I know??" Gojyo decided they'd let the monk decide. "Who do YOU think was first?"  
  
Sanzo looked as if he didn't hear Gojyo talk. "...let Hakkai keep his tile. You throw one away."  
  
"Sanzo," Hakkai spoke. "You mean we both keep the tiles we got?"  
  
"It's the best way of solving this thing." Sanzo faced Hakkai. "Just don't throw any tile off."  
  
"Anou...hai." Hakkai revealed his set of 'No. 1' tiles. "Tui desu."  
  
Gojyo kept his tile and looked for one to throw off. Upon finding one, he took it and discarded it.  
  
"Ne, it looks as if we're ALL aiming for the same thing!" Hakkai laughed and scratched his head.  
  
"How are you supposed to know, Hakkai?" Gojyo ignored Sanzo's taking of one tile.  
  
"Like I said, I usually see how a game goes." Hakkai smiled.  
  
Gojyo shrugged. "It's nothing offensive to my hand , anyway." He smelled fried noodles coming and turned to see someone carrying a huge black bowl of it with a pair of chopsticks on top towards them. "Oi, looks good."  
  
"Omae no yakisoba desu." The waiter said as he bent to settle the bowl beside Hakkai who nodded.  
  
"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu, Oniichan."  
  
"Waiii!!" Goku took the chopsticks and started gobbling on the noodles upon carrying the bowl.  
  
"Oi," Sanzo raised his hand with two fingers stuck out. "Two cans of beer, two ashtrays, another bowl of that thing a flask of sake."  
  
"Hai! Matte kudasai." The waiter bowed and left.  
  
"Oi, the bouzu's decided to treat us, eh?" Gojyo smiled at Sanzo tightly.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sanzo." Hakkai bowed slightly.  
  
Goku settled the bowl of fried noodles down with a big grin. "Oishi!!" He got ready to play. "Ne, ne! Who's next??"  
  
Silence enveloped the table for a short time.  
  
"Anou...isn't it Gojyo?"  
  
"I just got my tile, Hakkai."  
  
"Na! Then Sanzo's next." Goku faced the man who was recalling how the game went, his head bowed, eyes focused on the tiles. "Ne, Sanzo?"  
  
"Aa." Sanzo said finally. He took a tile and twitched a very small smile upon seeing it. He silently kept it and looked for a tile to throw.  
  
"Naaa! Sanzo's gonna win again!"  
  
"Yareyare desu ne, I've got such a bad luck today." Hakkai took a tile from the gate after Sanzo had discarded a tile. He hit it and kept it after seeing it. He threw off a tile with seven circles.  
  
"Tui!" Gojyo declared and took Hakkai's tile. He placed it in front of him with two more like tiles and smiled proudly. "Soshite..."  
  
Goku's eyes widened when he saw Gojyo reveal his hand. "Heh?!"  
  
"Nine united sons."  
  
"Mahjongg desu!" Hakkai called.  
  
"Chi! I was waiting for the 'No. 6' tile." Sanzo said as he saw it on Gojyo's hand.  
  
"Na! I was waiting for it, too!" Goku called out.  
  
"Ne, that gives Sanzo two points, Gojyo one point and leaves me and Goku without any." Hakkai scratched his head.  
  
Gojyo laughed and pointed at Hakkai. "I knew you were keeping the tile I was waiting for!"  
  
"Heh? Hontou ni?"  
  
Sanzo turned all his tiles facing down. "Another round." He declared as the rest turned their tiles down and shuffled the mahjongg tiles once more.  
  
The waiter came with a tray and settled it on the edge of the mahjongg table. "Douzo, minna-san."  
  
"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu." Hakkai distributed the things ordered.  
  
"Oi, saru! Stop shuffling, you might hit the tray or something." Gojyo gave Goku a bonk whose face hit the tiles.  
  
"Itai yo desu, Kono Ero Kappa!" Goku waved his fist to Gojyo. He saw Hakkai hand him another bowl of fried noodles and took it gratefully. "Waiii!!"  
  
"Chi, Bakasaru." Gojyo shook his head and turned to see Hakkai and Sanzo setting their tiles. "Oi! We've shuffled enough?"  
  
"Hai, Gojyo."  
  
Goku swallowed the noodles he was eating and settled the half-emptied bowl down. "Matteru yo!" He set his tiles along with Gojyo.  
  
"Yoshi!" Gojyo took the dice, rolled it, and threw it to the center.  
  
"...Goku." Sanzo declared the East Wind after counting the dots.  
  
Goku wordlessly took his tiles and arranged them while the others did the same. The next round started upon him throwing the tile of three bamboos away. He decided to grab his bowl and consume it.  
  
"Ne, Goku. Keep your eyes on the tiles, you might need one." Hakkai advised as he took his tile, hit it lightly on the tiles in front of him and looked at it. He added it to his hand as Goku finished his bowl.  
  
Goku checked the tiles thrown. "Na! I could have gone for a 'tui' with that tile!!" He pointed at the tile with three bamboos.  
  
"Bakasaru, that's your loss." Sanzo took his can of beer and popped it open. He brought it to his mouth and gulped a mouthful down. He settled the can of beer beside him and watched Goku take a tile from the gate.  
  
Gojyo was lighting a cigarette when Goku threw the tile away. "Chow." He snatched the tile and aligned his new set on top of his tiles. "How far are we going tomorrow?" He took the tile of the white dragon from his hand and discarded it.  
  
"Pretty far." Hakkai answered as Sanzo took a tile from the gate. "Dakara, we have to wake up early and eat a heavy breakfast."  
  
Sanzo kept his tile and threw a white dragon tile away. "When do these stores usually open?" He turned to Hakkai who took his turn with a tile from the gate.  
  
"An hour after dawn." Hakkai hit the object lightly on the tiles in front of him again and looked at it. "We'll be having a good breakfast tomorrow." He kept the tile and threw another dragon tile away.  
  
"Na, nobody seems to want these tiles." Goku took a tile from the gate, looked at it, kept it and threw one off.  
  
"Tui!" Gojyo snatched the tile away and revealed a set of seven circles. Then he pushed down his hand to show it to everyone.  
  
"Nani??" Was Goku's first reaction.  
  
"Kore wa 'Earth's Grace' desu!" Hakkai announced.  
  
Gojyo laughed loudly and clapped once. "The Goddess of Victory's by my side tonight!"  
  
Sanzo revealed his almost-winning hand. Soon, he stood upp and started checking all the tiles faced down for what he was looking for. "Shimata, where the hell are those eight circles??"  
  
Hakkai calmly took four by his hand and looked at it. "Kore, Sanzo?" He showed it to Sanzo who was about to look at the tiles in front of Gojyo, hand ready to grab tiles.  
  
"...Aa."  
  
"Ne, I have it, too." Hakkai revealed his pretty much disoriented hand. "Demo, I don't seem to have any order with my hand." He scratched his head.  
  
"Naa! I only needed to get rid of this tile and I win!" Goku revealed his hand and took one tile off to show it to everyone.  
  
"Ettou...that's the tile I was hoping to get."  
  
"Either way, your hand looks hopeless to me, Hakkai." Gojyo stood up to study his best friend's hand.  
  
"Na!!! I haven't won yet!"  
  
"So have I." Hakkai turned all his tiles down. "Sanzo to Gojyo are tied up now."  
  
"I want another round!" Goku declared and faced all his tiles down. Soon, the tiles were being shuffled, arranged, and the round started with Sanzo as the East Wind.  
  
Gojyo opened his can of beer upon settling his cigarette stick on his ash tray. He drank a few down and took a tile from the gate with his free hand when it was his turn. He settled the beer down beside him and looked at his tile. "Good beer."  
  
"I've tasted better." Sanzo was already smoking then. "Tui." He took the tile Gojyo threw and presented his set.  
  
"When was it, Bouzu-jiisan? I bet I haven't even been born then." Gojyo teased as he puffed his cigarette stick.  
  
"Urusai." Sanzo revealed his gun and aimed it at Gojyo who surrendered immediately.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo, I noticed you don't have your harisen with you now." Hakkai took a tile from Sanzo's gate after the monk had thrown one off and hit it lightly.  
  
"I've learned from what happened a week ago." Sanzo puffed his cigarette again.  
  
"When you hit me really hard and all our hands were revealed?" Goku clarified as he waited for Hakkai to throw his tile.  
  
"Aa, when you didn't know what to throw away because you already had a winning hand, Kono Bakasaru." Gojyo watched Goku take a tile from the gate.  
  
"Teme, Ero Kappa! I didn't know what to call it dakara I tried to decide what to throw away!" Goku looked at his tile.  
  
"That was the 'Four Happiness', saru!"  
  
"Three sets of all the dragons and a set of a direction, it usually was my winning hand." Hakkai shared to everyone as Goku set to work with his hand.  
  
"It was mine, too." Gojyo added. He saw Goku throw a tile off and grabbed it. "Tui!" He aligned his set of three bamboos together and checked his hand for something to throw. "Heh?!"  
  
"Doushitano, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked and saw Gojyo reveal his hand. "Masaka!"  
  
"A winning hand THAT fast??" Goku couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Oi, Gojyo." Sanzo faced the man. "Are you sure?"  
  
Gojyo gave Sanzo a weirded out look and checked his hand.  
  
"Matte kudasai, Gojyo." Hakkai stood up and pointed to the tile of 9 circles. "This counts nine."  
  
"Heh?" Gojyo looked at it. "Shimata! I actually thought I had an eight circles tile!"  
  
Sanzo groaned and shook his head. "Baka gokiburi."  
  
"Urusai, Sanzo." Gojyo gathered his hand and returned the tiles to standing up, muttering. He threw the nine circles tile away, happy to get rid of it.  
  
"Na, that was a pretty good show, Ero Kappa." Goku snickered.  
  
Gojyo showed him the finger and settled it down. He moved his elbow to the edge of the table and rested his hand on its fist.  
  
"Daijoubu, Gojyo. It's okay to look silly often." Hakkai smiled and took his tile from the gate, hitting it lightly on the tiles in front of him.  
  
"You didn't notice he always looked silly all these years?" Sanzo took another drink from his beer.  
  
"Are you trying to pick up a fight with me, Namagusa Bouzu??" Gojyo glared at Sanzo who had settled his can down.  
  
"Maa maa, minna." Hakkai threw a circle tile away after deciding to keep the tile he got. "It's only a game." Finally, he took the cup covering the flask of sake and poured some to drink.  
  
"Na, why do some people turn tables whenever they're angry?" Goku took a tile from the gate and looked at it, a question that just entered his mind.  
  
"To start up a fight. A lot of people have already turned tables on me." Gojyo watched Goku move his hands.  
  
"It's actually good that Gojyo hasn't done that once." Hakkai watched Goku throw a tile.  
  
"I don't turn tables, they're only for losers." Gojyo took a tile from the gate, looked at it, and threw it anyway.  
  
"Tui." Sanzo took the discarded tile and presented it as a set with a pair of like tiles that he was keeping.  
  
Hakkai looked at the tile Sanzo discarded and found he didn't need it. "I turned the table once demo I didn't start a fight, then. Instead I ran away with Gojyo from the bar." He took a tile from the gate and kept it after hitting it lightly and looking at it, looking for a tile to throw.  
  
"Doushitano, Hakkai? Why didn't you fight them?" Goku looked at the discarded tile and took one from the gate.  
  
"There was a mob waiting for us. Based on my experience, mobs aren't healthy." Gojyo shared causing Hakkai to laugh.  
  
"Yareyare desu ne, I remembered the time when you came home all bruised up! You barely escaped from them." Hakkai waited for Goku to throw a tile away.  
  
"Were you that stupid, Gojyo?" Sanzo asked after finishing his can of beer.  
  
"I admit I was cocky then." Gojyo took a tile from the gate right after Goku had thrown a tile away. "But what can I say? I didn't want to look pathetic in front of Hua Yuen."  
  
"Hua Yuen was nice, ne?" Hakkai remembered the woman. "She sent us her specialty soup when you were recovering." He watched Gojyo keep the tile and threw one away.  
  
"And I made sure she had a good time with me." Gojyo grinned as Sanzo threw a tile from his hand after taking one from the gate. "Tui!" He called and took the discarded tile but once more, at the same time, Hakkai took a tile from the gate as well.  
  
"Naaa! You did it again!!"  
  
"Settle it for yourselves." Sanzo muttered.  
  
"Daijoubu, Gojyo was first." Hakkai returned the tile back with a smile.  
  
"San-kyu." Gojyo grinned as he presented his set and soon, revealed his hand.  
  
"Naaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
Hakkai laughed. "Ahh! I should have taken the tile!!" He joked.  
  
Sanzo just listened to the three demons talk as he looked at the discarded tiles in front of him. Though he was silent, there was an unannounced peace visible on his face. He looked around to see only two more mahjongg tables left, excluding them. "Ikuzo." He pushed his chair backwards and stood up.  
  
"Na! Time to sleep??" Goku asked.  
  
"Ne, looks like Gojyo's won." Hakkai stood up next with the flask of sake carried. He returned the cup he used on top of the flask. "Ne, Gojyo, let's have a drink in our room. I'm sure I saw an extra cup there."  
  
"Hai." Gojyo finished up his can of beer and pressed his stick on the ashtray. "Ojiisan needs his sleep?" He smiled as he teased Sanzo again.  
  
"Do you want to have a very long sleep and never wake up anymore?"  
  
"Not today. A good game just finished."  
  
Sanzo turned to Goku. "Ikuzo."  
  
"Hai." Goku nodded and followed behind Sanzo as they climbed the stairway. Gojyo and Hakkai followed behind them. Once they have reached the second floor, 'good night's were exchanged and both parties decided to call it a day.  
  
- End -  
  
Note: I wanna dedicate this impromptu story to SAIYKI. It's my band of friends who all love Saiyuki. In this story, we had the Sanzo-ikkou as our avatars. Gojyo stood for my role while Sanzo stood for Bluj. Goku stood for Onna and Hakkai stood for Onna's boyfriend. You can say that our favorite characters (though Onna was only kinda forced to be Goku ^^;;) represented us. I twisted some things for this story but a lot really happened in reality. Like how I came late (I was checking my email then.), the tiles they removed (actually, the set of Bamboos were bad luck to Onna's boyfriend, not to Bluj), our sitting position, Hakkai's disoriented hand, how the seven circles made me win, how I and Onna's boyfriend took the tiles at the same time, how Onna's boyfriend ALWAYS hits his tile on the tiles in front of him, how we didn't know who was next, how Bluj looked for the tile with eight circles, how Onna's boyfriend had it, too, how Bluj won twice and I won thrice and how I miscounted the nine circles and declared my false win. ^^;; Of course I had to remove my amateur skills from Gojyo and my naughtiness and loudness. ^^;; It's sad that we didn't have Wrinkle with us when we played mahjongg. I mixed the Chinese and Philippine style of mahjongg but most of the rules I wrote here are from the Philippine style.  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed my story. ^..^ 


End file.
